


Tall Tales

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, Female Friendship, Gen, Hats, Jokes, Laughter, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All three women burst into laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall Tales

Inara and Zoey managed to keep their composure until the two men left the galley, but Kaylee couldn't quite repress an impish snicker. Mal sighed, throwing up his hands in defeat as Jayne looked at him in confusion.

At that point, all three women burst into laughter.

"Did you see their faces?"

"Well," Zoey smiled after pulling herself back together. "There's all manner of strange folks out in the 'verse – we've run into plenty."

"Yes, but… the hats!" 

"Oh no," Inara put in seriously. "That part's actually true."

Kaylee glared at her suspiciously until all three broke into fresh giggles.


End file.
